Arthur's Birthday in "The Wicked Day"
participates in the circus' performance at his birthday celebration.]] Arthur's birthday, though a celebrated event, is a day marked by tragedy. On the day of Arthur's birth, Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father and the King of Camelot, and the entire kingdom had cause for both great celebration and terrible melancholy. Uther had secretly made a deal with a High Priestess, his friend Nimueh, in order for Uther's wife, Ygraine, who was barren, to conceive a son. In exchange for the creation of the life of his new son, another life must be destroyed, taken as payment. Uther made the mistake of accepting the bargain without asking who would have to die. So, as Ygraine gave birth to Arthur, she gave her life to fulfill a deal she knew nothing about. Uther's heart was broken by the loss of the woman he would always love, his Queen Ygraine , but he was happy to have a son, his healthy, male heir, Arthur. Camelot lost its Queen, but gained a Prince. Arthur would blame himself for his mother's death for a very long time. Years later, when Arthur was a young man, his father, too, was a victim of tragedy on Arthur's birthday. The Wicked Day, Arthur's Final Birthday With His Father The mighty citadel is buzzing in anticipation of the prince’s birthday celebrations. Performers of all kinds arrive and a great feast is scheduled for that evening. Despite the sense of jovial excitement that is filling Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, the day's honoree, is in a bitter mood. This mood is most likely a combination of grief for the mother he never knew, guilt over the death his birth caused, and worry about his father, who has been so deeply depressed that he is nearly unresponsive. However, Arthur's spirits are soon lifted when his father, Uther, rememberd that it is Arthur's birthday and says that he will be attending the festivities, despite Uther's recent depression and poor health. Unbeknownst to the celebrating royal family, their friends and loyal subjects, the citizens of Camelot, a dark plot created a funded by King Odin is underfoot. 'As entertainers prepare for their performances, Geldred, a dwarf performer, searches frantically for something. When his partner, The Gleeman, ask him what he has lost, Geldred replies, " Our special gift to the Prince. I cannot find it anywhere". The Gleeman answers, "I took the liberty of ensuring their safe passage myself", then opens a box to reveal a three sharp throwing daggers. At the feast, Uther is in high spirits, which further delights Arthur. A circus group is performing throughout the feast and the guests are greatly enjoying themselves. One performer, The Gleeman, declares his need for a volunteer and asks Prince Arthur, the guest of honor, if he would be willing and goads him to do show by subtly calling Arthur's bravery into question. Arthur feels pressured to volunteer and, despite reservations, agrees to be The Gleeman's volunteer. Arthur heads over to the circular target-board where The Gleeman waits for him and places himself against the board. The Gleeman and Geldred strap Arthur's ankles and wrists to the restraints on the board and The Gleeman shoves an apple into Arthur's mouth. plots with Geldred]] The Gleeman nods to Geldred, who gives the wheel a push and it starts to spin with Arthur attached, making him dizzy and a bit nauseous. Another dwarf presents the case of knives to The Gleeman, who selects a knife and holds the blade up for the crowd to see. Without even stopping to take aim, The Gleeman suddenly turns and throws the knife at Arthur. It thuds into the board, centimeters from Arthur's face. A huge gasp goes up, followed by a round of applause. As he spins, Arthur eyes the knife warily. The Gleeman takes the next knife from the case. The tension builds and, suddenly, The Gleeman throws the second knife, which flies through the air and thuds into the board on the other side of Arthur's head. Another round of applause erupts and The Gleeman takes the final knife from the case and waves the it at Uther, who nods permission for him to throw it. Tension builds as The Gleeman takes aim. Once thrown, the blade slices into something that sounds distinctly different from wood and the crowd gasps and holds its breath for a moment. The wheel slows to a stop and the knife can be seen stuck straight into the apple. The hall erupts in applause. Arthur opens his eyes and sighs in relief. The Gleeman takes a bow and a circus man helps Arthur down from the Wheel of Death. Arthur tosses the apple and catches it, then shrugs back into his jacket with Merlin's help. '''However, things are not as they appear to be and the apple has been drugged with a sedative. ' Soon enough, Arthur appears to be thoroughly intoxicated and Merlin helps him back to his chambers for the night. However, plans are changed when Arthur, worried that Uther had become quiter and less jovial as the celebration had continued, decides to check on his father. Once in Uther's chambers, alone with his father, Arthur begins to fall asleep. The Gleeman had stealthily followed Arthur to Uther's chambers, killed the two gaurds posted there, and snuck into Uther's rooms, and was just about to strike when Arthur caught a glimpse of him in a reflection on the wine pitcher. Arthur is able to draw his sword and parry The Gleeman's blow, but is too weaked by the sedative to defend himself. Desperately, he calls out for the gaurds. The Gleeman knocks Arthur's sword out of his hand and is about to strike the death blow, when Uther suddenly blocks the strike of The Gleeman's sword with Arthur's sword. The Gleeman strikes again and Uther blocks the blow. They trade a series of ferocious blows, but The Gleeman is skilled and Uther is rusty. Uther is beaten back and only narrowly avoids being killed. Arthur tries to get to his feet to go to Uther's aid, but he's too drowsy and collapses back on the floor. Uther attacks and again The Gleeman easily deflects the blows, cruelly toying with Uther, taunting him. Uther looks at Arthur, kneeling and helpless. Uther's paternal instincts kick in and he attacks with a new ferocity, taking The Gleeman by surprise and giving Uther the upper-hand. Uther rains blow after blow down on The Gleeman, forcing him back. The Gleeman's sword is knocked from his hand and Uther prepares to deliver a fatal blow. The Gleeman suddenly draws a knife and lunges at Uther just as Uther thrusts his sword. The Gleeman dies and Uther's legs buckle as he falls. Arthur catches his father in his descent to the floor by the bed. Blood is staining Uther's robes and both Arthur and Uther are having difficulty remaining conscious. '''Arthur's birthday ends with the last, probably most important, conversation he had ever had with his father. This conversation is transcribbed below. Eventually, the gaurds arrive. Uther dies the next day; the last time he spoke, he uttered just one word, "Arthur". Arthur is soon after coronated King of Camelot. Arthur's and Uther's Final Conversation {C}ARTHUR: Father? something is very wrong, Arthur catches Uther as he sinks to the floor by the bed. Arthur's horrified to see blood staining Uther's robes. Both Arthur and Uther have to fight to stay conscious. No... Guards!... I'll go get help... struggles to stand. UTHER: Stay with me... ARTHUR: Uther I'm here, Father... out Guards! Someone! We need help! UTHER: It is my time... ARTHUR: No... You can't die... UTHE: I know you will make me proud, as you always have. You will be a great King... ARTHUR: I'm not ready... UTHER: You... you've been ready for some time, Arthur... ARTHUR: No. I need you... UTHER: I know I've not been a... a good father. I put my duty to Camelot first. I'm sorry. ARTHUR: Don't say that... UTHER: Arthur's hand with all his remaining strength But know this one thing - I always loved you... slowly closes his eyes as he loses consciousness. ARTHUR: horrified No... Father... Father! and barely able to focus No... Related Pages *Knows the secret of Arthur's birth *Morgana's birthday Category:Ceremonies and Celebrations Category:Events Category:Series 4 Events